


A Quick Fuck

by Chelbee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelbee/pseuds/Chelbee





	A Quick Fuck

“Fuck,” he growled, dropping his staff onto the ground as they stumbled into his room. Their clothes seemed to shed off their bodies as they wrestled their way to his bed, somehow ending with Aang on top of Toph even though that wasn’t really how she liked it.

Toph strained to keep her toes on the ground, trying to keep some sort of vision as though she weren’t drunk from lust. There was no way she could see anything with Aang distracting her anyway.

To her horror, Aang gripped her thighs and hoisted her legs up so she would press herself against him. A soft whimper emitted from her as the only thing she could see for a moment was his hard member pressing desperately against her.

“Aang,” she said between kisses, trying to get his attention. “Aang.” Her calls only prompted him to grind himself into her and make her temporarily forget what her issue was. “Aang, I can’t- see.”

Aang pulled away from her, readjusting his grip on her thighs. His hips began to rock side to side, teasing her clit through the thin fabric of her panties. “What do you need to see?” 

Toph dug her fingers into the comforter, trying not to seem too bothered by his movement, but she could feel her nipples hardening. Her hopes that maybe he couldn’t see that through her bra were squashed when his hand reached over to push the cloth away and he latched his mouth onto it for a few moments too short. 

Aang pulled back up and chuckled. “Fuck you’re beautiful. You really are, Toph.”

“I wouldn’t know,” she retorted through heavy breaths. “I can’t fucking see anything right now with my legs in the air.”

He laughed again, the noise sending tingles down her spine. “I think you’ll be fine. It’s like when you took my staff away. In the end, it helped me. I think having your sight taken away is going to help you enjoy yourself more here.” His last sentence was accompanied by his hand sliding into her panties, in an attempt to give her clit more personal treatment.

Toph arched her back, a gasp quick to escape from her. “W-whatever,” she managed out. 

Her left leg, now free from his grip had fallen back on to the bed. Seeing her chance, Toph stretched her toes down and connected with the floor. She breathed a mental sigh of relief as a blurry vision of the room was restored to her.

No sooner had his hand left her privates as it connected with the underside of her thigh with a resounding smack. The pain forced her foot off the ground and made her squeak with surprise. 

“I’m sorry for the violence, Sifu, but I don’t believe that’s the correct form. You’re going to have to keep your legs in the air for tonight.” 

Toph bristled with anger as she realized he was using her own teaching methods against her. “I swear to the spirits you’re going to regret this tomorrow.”

He hummed in agreement as he leaned down and kissed her. “How do I make up for the smack then? How can I make you feel good?”

“I feel like it’s pretty obvious,” she said, irritated.

Aang kissed her again, drawing it out before asking, “You just want a quick fuck?”

“Yes, please.” Toph moaned.

He made a noise of disapproval. “That’s not how I really like to do things. And it seems to me like I’m the teacher tonight.” He kissed her. “Plus I think this will make up for the smack a lot better.” 

Aang began doting kisses on her, going slowly south on her body, lingering for a moment on her nipple since she made a noise. Toph got a sense of what he was going to do as he eased her panties off her body. 

“Aang, no. Do not- Oh!” A moan escaped from her as he wrapped his lips around her lower ones. It was a sensation she had never encountered before, but she was quickly realizing she had been missing out. 

Her legs began to shake, tired from both holding them up and the pleasure she was receiving, so she wrapped them around his head and rested them on his shoulders. He laughed as his head was pressed closer to her and his hot breath felt so good. 

He pulled away for a moment to ask her, “Would like to taste yourself?” 

“What?” She said as he ran a finger across her slit before sticking two fingers inside. His fingers briefly curled inside of her before pulling out, her hips unintentionally following. His hand hand reached out to her.

“Would you like to know what you taste like?” He repeated. 

“No... I’m good,” she said breathlessly. 

He shrugged, taking his hand back. “Fine then. More for me.” He then took a long deliberate lick, eliciting a “Fuck!” from her.

“Have you forgiven me for the smack yet?”

“I was never fucking mad at you for it.”

“No? Why were you upset?”

“I’m upset because you won’t just fuck me already!” 

Aang laughed and turned back to toying with her clit. 

“Fuck you,” she said, her toes curling. 

“OK.” Aang, without much other warning, flipped their positions and suddenly Toph was on top of him and he was without his underwear. She sat on his dick lengthwise, preventing it from springing up and coming in. 

Toph was technically in control but the firm grip he had on her legs said otherwise. 

“Do you mind taking off your bra? I’d really love to see your breasts.” He sounded almost abashed as he said it. Normally, Toph didn’t like to. They were big and she didn’t like feeling them bounce when she had sex, but the idea of him seeing that excited her, so she complied.

“Beautiful,” he said under his breath. He made no other motion, but waited patiently for her to make the next move.

Toph slid herself up his member, her juices coating his dick and producing a soft growl from him. Once she reached the head, she slid back down, popping his cock into her. For once in her life, Toph took it slowly and relished the feeling of Aang’s hot member inside of her. When she reached the base, they both sighed in relief as though it were the end, though it was only the beginning.

Toph built speed, Aang’s hips reaching up to meet her every time. His hands gripped her round ass tightly, making sure she went from the tip of his cock to the very base and her thighs connected with his sides. 

"Are you glad this hasn't just been a quick fuck?" Aang panted out.

Toph tried to reply with some smart comment, but could only reply with a low hum from her throat. Aang let out a small chuckle as he admired the beauty riding him.

"Aang-" Toph's breath caught in her throat. "Aang, I'm gonna-"

His hands moved up to her waist, nodding. "Come for me, Toph."

Toph's hands dug into him as she buried her face into his chest. "Fuck- _fuck_."

"Come for me, love," Aang struggled out as he could feel himself reaching his own finish.

A sweet moan from deep inside Toph as she felt the beginning of her climax approach. Upon feeling her walls tightening around him, Aang also found himself reaching climax, his seed shooting deep inside her as he held her down on top of him.

By the end of the climax, Toph and Aang found themselves collapsed together, panting heavily. It was a good few minutes before either of them could unstick themselves from each other.

Toph rolled off him, throwing a hand over her chest. "You know, I might keep myself blind the next times this happens."

"There'll be a next time?" Aang asked eagerly.

Toph laughed and threw a pillow at him.


End file.
